Mediterraneancontest Wiki
The Mediterranean vision contest, often shortened to MVSC, or Mediterraneancontest, is a song contest on Instagram, held among the members of the Mediterranean Broadcaster Union since June 2017. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is Melih Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. The contest has also been broadcast outside the Mediterranean area to several countries that do not compete, such as the Netherlands, Iceland, Kazakhstan, and China. So far, six different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Turkey, who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest, Algeria, Croatia, Italy, Israel, Ukraine, and the United Kingdom, have all been winners and hosts of the contest. Israel has won the contest two times, with also Israel being the first to win two times in a row and. The highest scoring winner, is Israel's Sagi Abitgul who won the fifth edition with her song "Mariko" which got 184 points, 16 points ahead the runner-up. __TOC__ History On ? June 2017, former executive supervisor of the Mediterraneancontest, Melih, decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the Mediterranean Broadcaster Union (MBU) can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Mediterraneancontest. The name was inspired by the Mediterranean Hemisphere that the countries of the contest have. The first ever Mediterraneancontest started on 17th June 2013. It was held in the biggest city of Turkey which also was the first ever country to host the North Vision Song Contest and also the first ever direct qualifier for the final. Twenty-eight nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Algeria was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Mediterraneancontest edition. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the MBU is allowed to send a song for the Mediterraneancontest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Mediterranean Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the MBU at the beginnings of the MVSC. However, the MBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Mediterraneancontest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. ?? countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals, a wildcard round and a final were held. The top 5, that later became top 5 when the number of participants rised, scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. The 6th and 7th place in the semi-final, which later became the 7th and 8th place, are going to the wildcard round where 2 countries advance to the grand final. In the first edition, there was a big 2 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers; Turkey, and France. However, for the next editions, the big 2 would change to big 5 and the top 5 from each edition will be a part of the big 5. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and where they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a slogan and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the MBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. The´Big 2´ and ´Big 5´ In the first edition, it was already decided that the organizer, France, and the host country are the automatic qualifiers. This number of automatic qualifiers changed when the first edition ended. The top 5 of that edition became the automatic qualifiers of the next edition. This system has never changed since it was introduced. Untill date, lot of countries have been automatic qualfiers. Good examples of them are Israel, Albania and Bulgaria. All of them were at least three times an automatic qualifier. Category:Browse